


Publicity Hounds

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-28
Updated: 2009-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Publicity Hounds

**Title:** Publicity Hounds  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) 's prompt #301: Snape’s first date  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Silliness. *g*  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Publicity Hounds

~

“So,” Harry said. “Our ‘first date’.”

Severus glanced out the window. “Indeed.”

Harry blushed. “Sorry, I wish the press weren’t here, but--”

“It’s necessary.” Severus nodded. “I’m aware you’re not an attention seeker.”

“Thanks for that.” Leaning forward, Harry whispered, “Let’s skip dessert, okay?”

“It was your idea to get the public used to the idea of our relationship,” Severus reminded him. “We should stay.”

“I know.” Harry sighed. “I’m just aching to go home and fuck you. Is that bad?”

“Not at all.” Severus smirked. “What you should hope, however, is that none of the press can read lips.”

~


End file.
